epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:723tbone/Scraw verses tbone
An epic battle against two long time frenemines EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTORY BEGIN 723tbone: Your a 14 year old geek obsessed with Star Wars. I've seen your rap battles before Indeed they were a horrible mess You talk like a fucking dog so here's a bone go fetch Man your a pussy who's to scared to show his face You are meaningless a discrace who could easily be replaced Your reign is over its now time of the bone I suggest you just quit because you're getting pwned Scrawland: Mwahahahahahahahaha, BITCH! You're just a short fuck 2 year old snitch! Kick! You can't resist my power! Ban! The only thing you can do is cower! High above you and the punks, I tower! I defeat you far and wide with every passing hour! You're fucking tBONER, nobody wants you here! I rapped better than you, I always will, and let me make it clear! You're just a little prick with no dick or slick! Everyone knows your plan will never click! You're the bone, you're the boner, you're the bottom, I'm the god, I'm the lord, all enemies? I shot 'em! Tbone: You literly just spun off every erb your pathetic I'm original you're truly nothing when were done I won't be all apologetic Your close to being demoted man were all considering it. I might not be 6'2 but I'm certainly athletic I'm a warrior I'm at the top being all of your retard freinds so we could finally make it to propopotions I think the biggest mistake your mom made was not having an abortion You're like hitler I show true American spririt red, white and blue You may be a little taller but I got a bigger dick then you You can't take an insult while I'm unstoppable Why can't you take an insult? Maybe even man up.... Oh yah that's impossible Your a crazy democrat. YOU EDITTED THEIR 10,000 TIMES. Who's about to get bitch slapped but still can't comeback with his retarded lines Scraw I spun every ERB? Says the guy who quotes Mercury. You started off easy? Well, time to release my full armory. Fuck the Democrats, Republicans, Greens, and shit! Independents, ya little redneck! You're not American, you're a threat to Homeland Security! These raps will end up with you in a wreck. Wait, what? You have a dick? Don't jester with me, son! Just because your name is boner doesn't mean you can have one! Gonna bitch slap me? I'll shove your shitty spelling up your cunt, I'll fill ya with rue of attempting this one sorry stunt! I can't man up, bitch, cause I'm the epitome of masculinity, while you can only bask in the divinity of my vicinity! You'll get nowhere because of my affinity with the whole community And my ability with both civility and hostility with fragility! Tbone: Listen Neil ill kick your ass to outer space You can't keep up with my pace I would be be a rocket ship if rapping was a race I kicked pixels ass and kept them all wanting more I went easy on you the first two rounds but now I'm at super sayian 4 Your main occupation is abusing your power You always smell fishy I think you need to take a shower After this you will be more of a failure then mitt I'm starting to think your to scared to show your face because it looks like shit Your rhyming is cheap I could find it at the dollar store Kicking your ass is fun it never feels like a chore Scraw: It's... It's... It's ZQRAWLAND FUQQING ZQRIBBLEZQRATZH! I'm back to Sparta Kick yo ass in the shade, A fraction of my power is only needed for you to fade. This final loss will be your removal from the archives, It'll also mark the end of your unnatrual sex drive, Don't matter if you kick my ass to space, I've been there and beyond, I could knock you into a parallel universe even as a dumb blonde. My rhyming is only cheap because no ones bothers to tie with it, After this battle, the results won't even be a split, Super saiyan four? That only exists cause I did it first, This easily constructed verse could beat you at its worst. Mit's not a failure, only he can conquer Tim! And he only has his skill because I gave it to him! You have to admit, your chances are looking slim, My lesser forms could beat you with just one limb. Surrender now, mortal, this wasn't your lucky match. Wanna know why? FOR I AM ZQRAWLAND FUQQING ZQRIBBLZQRATZH. Who won Tbone Scraw Category:Blog posts